Action ou vérité ?
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Ca donne quoi des nains qui joue à action ou vérité ? Le gros bordel !


**Hello !**

**Voici un OS, qui est un gros délire ! :D Vous découvrirez dedans la vrai raison du pourquoi les nains ont atterrit chez Bilbon, pourquoi Bilbon à participer à l'aventure et bien d'autres choses encore :D**

**Les nains sont en fait en train de jouer à action ou vérité... enfin bref, ça promet quoi ^^ :) J'espère que vous allez aimer ce délire :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Action ou vérité ?**

Un groupe de treize nains, qui au premier abord paraissaient bourré, était en train de traverser Hobbitbourg. Certains riaient, d'autres pas du tout.

- Bravo ! Dwalin a réussit son action, traverser hobbitbourg à cloche pieds !

Mais franchement, qui avait instauré ce jeu débile ? Tous les deux ans, ces treize nains se retrouvaient pour jouer à un jeux, action ou vérité. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas le temps de jouer, ils devaient aller tuer un dragon qui leur avait volé leur maison, Erebor. Mais bon, on ne brise pas un rituel... Dwalin, totalement humilié ne rigolait pas du tout. Le jeu avait commencé la veille et Gandalf (toujours près pour ce genre de jeux) avait lancé un défis collectif (ses défis préférés) : Se rendre à Hobbitbourg. Voilà donc pourquoi treize nains et un magicien se trouvait en pleine Comté pour jouer à un jeu.

- A toi Fili ! Dit Kili impatient.

- Vérité.

Kili fut déçut du choix de son frère car il avait trouvé une action très drôle, " se laver tous les jours pendant une semaine en commençant aujourd'hui". Les nains s'étaient autorisé à se lancer des défis qui pouvait être différés dans le temps. Il fallait simplement le réaliser avant le prochain jeux, deux ans plus tard. Kili réfléchit alors et finalement, il ne regretta pas du tout le choix de son frère. Il afficha un grand sourire satisfait qui fit un peu peur à Fili.

- As tu déjà volé quelque chose à ton oncle ? Demanda Kili mort de rire. Evidemment il savait déjà la réponse. C'était bien pour ça qu'il riait.

- C'est pas du jeu ! Répliqua son frère mécontent.

- Oh, si c'est le jeu. Alors Fili, qu'as tu à répondre ? Demanda son oncle très intéressé par la question.

Fili était gêné. De plus, le regard oppressant de son oncle sur lui n'arrangeait rien.

- Euh... C'est possible...

- Génial... Répondit Thorin. Mes neveux me volent...

- Pourquoi " mes" ? Demanda soudainement Kili.

- Oh je sais très bien que tu m'as voler au moins une fois toi aussi ! Vous faites toujours les mêmes bêtises. Thorin les toisa sévèrement pendant que les deux héritiers firent leurs yeux d'anges. Vous avez intérêt à me rendre ce que vous avez voler quand on rentrera ! Sinon croyez moi, j'en parlerai à votre mère.

- Ok, ok ! C'est promis on te les rendra ! Dirent Fili et Kili en cœur.

Fili regarda méchamment son frère en lui signifient bien que tout cela était entièrement sa faute. La seule réponse de Kili fut un grand sourire innocent.

- Je pense que c'est au tour de Kili ! Dit Fili soudainement avide de vengeance.

- Action ! Répondit le plus jeune.

- Action, hum, ah je sais ! Tu va devoir draguer une elfe cette année ! Celle de ton choix.

- Quoi ? Demanda Kili surpris.

- Alors là, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Brailla Thorin incrédule.

- Ce n'est pas ton défis. Répondit Fili, s'attirant les foudre de son oncle. Ouh, ça allait chauffer chez les Durins...

- Nous avons une réputation à tenir ! Fulmina t'il. Je refuse que mon neveux sorte avec...une...avec une elfe.

- Sera tu au moins capable de différencier un mâle d'une femelle ? Demanda Bofur hilare.

- Très drôle Bofur ! D'accord j'accepte ! Dit Kili.

- Kili ! Non ! Contesta son oncle. Vous avez décidé de me tuer ou quoi ? Thorin tourna le dos à la compagnie pour grogner tout seul. Il décida même d'aller marcher un peu et il alla faire un tour.

Gandalf ne cessait de rire. Oh oui, il adorait ce jeux.

- Puis-je faire un autre défis collectif ? Demanda Gandalf. Les autres firent oui de la tête.

- Aller chez un hobbit, celui de votre choix, et dévalisez son garde manger.

- Pas de problème pour ça ! Dirent les autres soudainement affamés.

- Eh ! N'y aller pas tous en même temps. Un par un, ce sera encore plus plaisant à regarder.

Voici comment une bande de nains désormais affamés se retrouva chez un pauvre hobbit n'ayant rien fait au bon Dieu. Dwalin qui semblait avoir le plus faim décida d'y aller en premier. Tous les autres nains le suivait discrètement et ils virent Dwalin frapper à une porte au hasard.

Il y eu un rire collectif lorsqu'ils virent le pauvre petit hobbit à la porte qui semblait totalement gêné face à l'allure imposante de Dwalin. Son frère, Balïn y alla ensuite, puis Fili et Kili.

Les autres trouvaient le temps long et commençait à avoir sérieusement faim. De plus ils n'avaient aucune confiance envers les nains déjà rentrés et ils les suspectaient d'avoir déjà tout mangé. Ils décidèrent alors d'y aller tous ensemble avec le magicien. Gandalf frappa et à peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que tous les nains voulurent se préciser à l'intérieur et tombèrent finalement sur le seuil. Le pauvre petit hobbit semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Oh Bilbon ! C'est vous. Dit Gandalf au hobbit qu'il avait déjà vu lors des fêtes où il y faisait ses feux d'artifices.

- Vous êtes ? Demanda Bilbon désespéré.

- Gandalf ! Je faisais des feux d'artifices.

- Ah oui. Répondit-il d'un ton las. Les nains se relevèrent alors et se précipitèrent vers le garde manger avant de rejoindre les autres. Mais que font-ils ici ? Brailla le hobbit.

- Simple jeux.

- Simple jeux ? Il m'aura couté toute ma nourriture votre simple jeux je vous ferais remarquer !

Gandalf lui sourit et lui expliqua les règles du jeux espérant faire jouer le hobbit pour lui faire oublier le bordel monumental qui se déroulait sous ton toit.

- Je ne participerai certainement pas à un jeu ! Hurla t'il. Je veux que vous sortiez de ma maison !

On sonna soudain à la porte. Gandalf alla ouvrir et tomba sur Thorin.

- Oh mon cher Thorin, je vous aurais presque oublié.

- Personnellement j'aurais bien aimer vous oublier. Vous auriez pu me dire ou vous alliez aussi ! J'ai du frappez à pleins de portes. Vous avez vraiment décidez de me ridiculiser aujourd'hui ?!

Gandalf le débarrassa de sa grosse fourrure et de ses épées avant de le faire passer à table. Thorin regarda sévèrement ses deux neveux ainsi que... un peu tout le monde en fait. Aujourd'hui, il en voulait à la terre entière.

- Quand votre tour reviendra de jouer, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous deux ! Dit Thorin, préparant déjà des défis plus vicieux les uns que les autres pour ses deux neveux.

Bilbon tira Gandalf par la manche.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas continuer de jouer chez moi ? C'est chez moi je vous ferais remarquer !

- Bilbon voyons, venez jouer, calmez vous. Nous nettoierons tout ne vous en faites pas !

- Ne pas m'en faire ? Non mais vous avez vu ma maison ? Ils ont cassé la plomberie ! Je ne comprends pas ce que font des nains chez moi ! Ils ont même manger mes précieuses tomates de concours et... on se croirait dans une porcherie ici. Bilbon partit un peu dehors pour prendre l'air et se calmer car il n'en pouvait plus. Il aimerait se montrer fort et les chasser à coups de balais mais il était petit, faible...

- Bon Bofur c'est à vous.

- Action !

- Alors... Commença Balïn.

- Non, laissez moi faire. Dit Gandalf. Faites participer Bilbon à ce jeux.

- Mais comment ? Il préférera encore me lancer des assiettes en pleine figure plutôt que de jouer avec nous.

- C'est pour ça que je vous donne ce défis.

Bofur partit alors dehors pour convaincre le hobbit (même si pour lui c'était un défis impossible) pendant que Gandalf (le roi des défis) allait justement lancer un défis à Balïn.

- Action.

- Débrouillez vous pour faire participer Bilbon à cette aventure.

- Ah non ! Certainement pas ! Se réveilla soudainement Thorin. Vous voulez déjà qu'un de mes neveux s'entiche d'une elfe et maintenant vous voulez inclure un hobbit dans notre compagnie ? Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Il n'aurait rien à faire dans cette compagnie. Hurla Thorin. Mais personne le l'écouta vraiment. Il prenait chère le Thorin...

- Je fais comment ? C'est une vrai tête de mule ! Répondit Balïn oubliant totalement Thorin.

- Vous avez la soirée pour ça. Dit simplement Gandalf. Alors ça, ça l'aidait vraiment beaucoup...

Balïn croisa les bras et se mit à réfléchir.

- A vous Gandalf ! Dit Kili.

- Vérité. Le magicien ne se voyait certainement pas faire une action. Imaginez un peu qu'il l'oblige à courir ou je ne sais quoi. Ce n'était plus de son âge...

- Etes vous amoureux de Bilbon ? Le magicien faillit s'étouffer sur place.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi cette question idiote ?

- Je ne sais pas... Vous n'arrêtez pas de lancer des défis en rapport avec Bilbon. Vous voulez qu'il joue puis vous voulez qu'il participe à notre aventure. Les autres se mirent à rirent sauf Gandalf. C'est toujours moins drôle quand c'est de vous qu'on se moque... Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il avait dans la tête Kili franchement... Gandalf et Bilbon en couple... faut arrêter de fumer !

Bofur revint.

- C'est bon il joue.

Le hobbit ne semblait pas content mais il vint se mettre à table.

- Comment avez vous fait ?

- Secret !

- Comment ?

- Je lui ais dit que si il ne participait pas j'allais l'embrasser sur la bouche. Bofur éclata de rire, entrainant les autres avec lui.

Bilbon lui, devint tout rouge, aussi rouge que ses anciennes tomates de concours désormais dans l'estomac des nains.

- Bon dépêchez vous. Que ça se finisse vite. Dit-il en croisant les bras et en enfouissant sa tête dedans.

- Très bien. Dit Gandalf. On pourrait vous faire jouer dès maintenant. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité... Grommela t'il.

- Quelle arme préférez vous ? Demanda Thorin.

- Euh... je ne suis pas maladroit au fléchettes. Répondit-il pensant que c'était une bonne réponse. mais tout le monde se mit à rire.

Ils se servirent tous à boire (encore une fois) pour que le jeux soit encore plus amusant. Bofur qui trouvait que Thorin n'avait pas prit assez chère voulut que ce soit son tour.

- Thorin, dit Bofur, c'est à vous.

- Vérité. Grogna t'il.

- Pourquoi votre instrument de musique, est elfique ? Hein ? La harpe, c'est un instrument elfique.

- Allez tous Ishkhaqwi ai _durugnul ! Répondit seulement Thorin. _

_Non mais ! Pas content le Thorin... Il faut dire que depuis le début du jeu, les autres avaient essayé de le pousser à bout..._

- Je sais comment réaliser mon défis ! brailla subitement Balïn sauvant ainsi Thorin de l'acharnement des autres. Thorin se retint de lui sauter dans les bras tellement il était soulagé. Bilbon c'est à vous. Dit-il en espérant que le hobbit accepte même si il avait déjà joué il y a un tour. Mais Bilbon n'y fit pas attention.

- Action. Souffla le hobbit désespéré. Attend, non, il venait de dire action ? Mais pourquoi diable avait-il dit action ?

- Vous devrez voler l'Arkenstone. Et pour cela, vous allez faire partis de la compagnie de Thorin Ecus-de-Chêne.

Fin

**Voilà mon gros délire est finit :D J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous avez rigoler.**

**Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis sur cet OS :)**

**Biz**


End file.
